minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Minecraft horror story
WARNING!!! THIS IS A HORROR STORY!!! TRY NOT TO POOP YOURSELF WITH FEAR WHILST READING THIS!!! I've never written a horror story before, so please no hates!!! You are all kids in this story, so please no comments on the way you are described and that. "Welcome, children of MCFFW, gather round as I tell you a true story of what happened to me ten years ago, about how I used to work for Lord Herobrine (as we must call him that in this story), and how I witnessed first hand his slow decent to insanity..." Helmet Pig raised the hand he was holding his toffee apple in. It was so high, the warm toffee began to ooze off onto Red's head. The green of his vest glowed bright and illuminated everyone's faces and made them look like zombies. "Yes dear?" Asked the woman who was telling the story. She was 28 and wore a red dress with an apron tied to the front. Her deep red hair was tied up in a ponytail and a maid's cap sat perched on her head. "By the way," she added "please turn off that light, it's ruining the atmosphere of the story. Helmet Pig blushed and reached inside his vest for the off switch. "Who is 'Lord Herobrine'?" He asked. "He was a very rich man who lived in a large fortress-like mansion on a hill. Now, are there any more questions before I begin?" The anual Halloween festival in Minecraft was the best time of the year and everyone looked forward to it. Candyfloss and toffee apples came in their thousands, and bright lights lit the dark paths of the forrest. There's a touch of magic in the air. Dark magic, sometimes... No-one spoke, no-one had any questions. Skyla dropped her candy corns and Lucythewerewolf stopped scratching her ear. The woman straightened up, contented, and continued the story. "When I first met Lord Herobrine, well, he was Master Herobrine then, he was perfectly fine and well. A healthy young boy who was always smiling. However, I began to notice some odd behavior in his Lordship. The thing that made me realise that something was definitely up was when his parents died. He didn't cry. Not a single tear. He didn't even feel any tiny bit of sadness. It was like he had no soul. No emotion. No mercy... Everything got much worse since then. He spoke to me a lot less, and spent a lot more time in his bedroom, locked away and iscolated from the world. His eyes emitted a harsh, unnatural glow unlike the warm glow like before. I saw him one day, his cold, sunken eyes stared deep into the fire, listening to creepy-sounding music while he sat in his chair. I came in later that night to check on him while he was asleep, just to see if he was okay. His whole boddy was twitching and he was rolling around, mumbling something that sounded like 'raqurequentba!'. The bedclothes were drenched in a tsunami of sweat and he was scorching hot. In fact, I've still got the scar on my hand from when I took his temprature! The week after was when it all went horribly wrong... Lord Herobrine stopped talking entirely, and began to act very strangely. Category:Cynder Rush's fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Scary Category:Horror Category:Unfinished Fanfictions